A Heart Reflected
by kanda-philia
Summary: I suck at descriptions. Kanda x Lenalee & Allen x Lavi. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter I

Hello everybody! This is my first fic so don't be too harsh on me! Of course, I want some feedback, because I would love to improve for you guys as you think needed! I'm planning to update at least every two weeks, maybe weekly if I get lots of reviews!

**Pairing(s)**: LenaleexKanda and LavixAllen!

**Rating**: M for sexual stuffs and violence!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DGM or any of these characters!

He moved like water. The way every movement that his body made moved so smoothly, with such precision, it was almost mind blowing. For a man of his height, such grace was surprising. He was responding to his invisible opponent. He could almost feel another sword being thrusted at him, and there was his opening. He performed a _debana-waza*_ perfectly, using the opponent's own distraction; he dodged left and swung the sword before his body hit the ground, slicing his rival with a fatal hit. His imaginary foe fell to the ground and Kanda couldn't deny the rush he got from defeating an enemy, real or not.

Chest heaving and sweat running down his body, he decided that he had trained enough for the night. With that decided, he headed off for a bath to sooth his aching muscles before going back to the training room to have his habitual meditation before bed.

He heard the door slide open and didn't even have to open his eyes to know who had entered. No one was stupid enough to enter that room while Kanda was using it, not even that baka usagi or the moyashi. Who would enter a room while a worked up Kanda was swinging his katana around?

However, as of late, Lenalee had been showing up during his meditation period to join him. It was better than the rabbit or the beansprout. Lenalee, he could tolerate. She wasn't half as annoying as the other idiot exorcists that ran around the Order, doing what they could to irritate him. He cringed just thinking about it, hearing Lavi in his head, _"Yu!~ "_

Lenalee had sat next to him, mimicking his_ lotus*_ position on a matching black _zabuton*_. They sat silently for several minutes, Kanda losing himself to a field of Lotus flowers, and Lenalee to a home with no one but her _nii-san_*. It was Lenalee's favorite dream. Of course, she had learned to love the Order as her home, with a large family of siblings that she had grown to love as if they biological. But that didn't keep the dreams away. She couldn't deny how badly she wanted to be tucked away in a home with her big brother, just the two of them, no Innocence, no Exorcists, no war, no nothing. He would read her stories and tuck her in, and she would be up bright and early to make his coffee before he went off to work. That's what she wanted it to be, but she knew it was something she could never have.

Kanda on the other hand was lost in a field of Lotus flowers. Every time he closed his eyes he would become surrounded by them. It was like he couldn't escape the damned flowers; even when his eyes were open, he saw those pink things everywhere. He could feel them if he reached out to touch them as well. He knew they weren't there, his elders at the Order had told him that a hundred times, but he couldn't help but think they were real, given how real they looked, smelled, and felt.

He finally opened his eyes when he sensed Lenalee getting up next to him. "Kanda-kun," She started, holding out her hand to help him up, sighing when he ignored it and stood on his own. "Go rest. You deserve it." She smiled warmly.

He nodded and grumbled something before heading off to his room. He would never admit it, but he liked Lenalee's company.

Lenalee's sleep was anything but peaceful. It had been that way for weeks. Her dreams had turned to nightmares, plagued with terrifyingly real scenes of everyone she loved being killed by the damn clan of Noah. And lately, Kanda was the center of those. In her dreams she would just be walking, her feet bleeding, and she would trip over something hard, falling to her hands and knees. When she would turn, she would see Kanda's corpse before her. His body would be cracked all over like stone, his eyes wide with shock, and it hurt Lenalee's heart. She couldn't bear to lose anyone in her family. It hurt too much. She had to protect them all.

ₓₓₓ

The sword-wielding exorcist nearly growled when there was a knock on his door. He had an hour before he was shipped out to Russia for a mission, why couldn't he have some quiet, alone time? After all, he was going to be stuck with that damned moyashi and the baka usagi for the entire trip. At least Lenalee would be there, and she was Kanda's only hope of making it through the mission without killing the other two boys.

After nearly ripping the door off of its hinges by opening it as harshly as he did, Kanda sighed. It was Lenalee, with the tray that she used to bring the Science Division their coffee. All that was placed on the tray was a dark blue mug, steam being emitted from the liquid inside. "Kanda-kun," A little bit of pink speckled her cheeks when she noticed his shirtless state, though she managed to catch herself quickly. "I brought you some tea to have before we leave." She smiled, thrusting the tray out towards him.

He grumbled his thanks, a bit surprised, before reaching out for the mug. He sipped, experimentally, before taking a larger gulp, much to Lenalee's delight.

ₓₓₓ

**Debana-waza**: the technique of cutting an opponent before they can fully execute their cut.  
**Lotus**: a meditation position where each foot is placed up on the opposite thigh.  
**Zabuton**: a Japanese pillow for sitting.  
**Nii-san**: brother.


	2. Chapter II

Hi guys! I know I said I would post again in about two weeks. However, I bought a new keyboard and I was just in the mood to write. I'm having a writer's block, so this chapter won't be awesome, but I made sure to get some plot in there as opposed to more introductory stuff like the first chapter! It would be my luck that when I actually want to write I have writer's block, but, oh well! Enjoy~

**Pairing(s)**: LenaleexKanda and LavixAllen!

**Rating**: M for sexual stuffs and violence!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DGM or any of these characters!

"_Komui gave me all the details for this mission," Lenalee started, taking her seat on the train next to Kanda. He refused to sit next to the baka usagi because if he fell asleep, the idiot would touch his hair. And if the moyashi was next to him and fell asleep, he would end up leaning on Kanda and getting drool all over his shoulder. Lenalee had been his safest bet. "We'll be going to the Altai Mountains. The reports said that people have been going into the mountains and have not made it out alive."_

"_Che," Kanda looked at her with a raised brow. "Why the hell are we investigating that? Humans, wandering into subzero temperatures and blizzard conditions and dying? That's really weird," He muttered sarcastically._

"_She wasn't finished BaKanda!" Allen said defensively._

"_Don't call me that you stupid moyashi!"_

"_My name is Allen, BaKanda!"_

_Lenalee cleared her throat loudly, glaring at both the boys. "The bodies that had been found and examined didn't show signs of death via hypothermia," Lenalee explained. "It looked like their hearts had been ripped out." She sighed with worry when she saw the way Allen's body had tensed. "We think that the Altai Mountains may be where the Noah have relocated to. The manner of death points right to __**Tyki Mikk**__."_

Kanda knew that it was going to be a cold trip. They would be marching through the mountains and it was December. Of course it would be cold. So everyone had adorned extra fabric to stay warm. However, this was a whole new level of cold. Kanda's body was probably the most prepared for the weather, though it was still harsh and bitter enough to be slowing him down. Lenalee on the contrary was doing the worst, given how thin she was.

Everyone, Lenalee included, had been shocked to say the least when they had stopped to take a break. "Lenalee," Kanda's rough voice grumbled. And when she turned to face the samurai he placed his outermost jacket over her. He knew that it was a futile attempt to keep her alive, but he would do what he could to keep Komlin from trying to kill him if she died in the cold. She took it happily, thanking him profusely. She couldn't deny that it did help; as big as it was on her, she loved the way that the neckline went up to her mouth, protecting a good portion of her face from the winds was an added bonus. And it had a very subtle floral yet masculine scent that she realized was just Kanda.

With a small blush she stood up as much as the small cavern they had hidden in allowed her, "I'm okay, really! Let's continue." She beamed, her smile seen by all three men even as it was covered by the jacket.

They continued hiking around the mountains, facing the powerful winds and subzero temperatures. But the night was getting closer and closer and fatigue was hitting everybody in the group. They had looked as quickly as they could and took the first cave like area to hide in for the night.

"Yu-chan! W-Why d-d-don't you g-go look for f-fire w-w-wood?" Lavi asked, sitting and hugging his own torso as his teeth chattered together almost violently.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." It was mere seconds before Mugen had been drawn and pointed at the red head's face.

"Alright, alright!" Lavi held his hands up defensively.

Kanda withdrew his katana and put it back in its sheath. He threw off his backpack and handed it to Lenalee. "I'll be back within the hour, use whatever you need while I'm gone." He gave her a serious look but raised a brow when she stood up rather quickly.

"Take your jacket! It's even colder o-out there now t-t-than it was before!" She exclaimed, hurrying to unzip and unbutton the jacket to return it to its owner. He put it on and mumbled his thanks as he left.

ₓₓₓ

With a fire ablaze in the small cavern it seemed as though everyone was beginning to recover from their trip. Allen had eaten nearly all of the food in his pack once he had been able to heat things up, Lavi had fallen asleep dangerously close to the fire, Allen following suit as soon as his stomach was settled. The only female exorcist of the group and the dark haired samurai didn't feel like sleeping. They had both been completely, physically exhausted, but neither could fall asleep. Lenalee had been too cold, and Kanda had been too overwhelmed by thoughts to even try and sleep.

Kanda peered over at his only awake companion and raised a brow. "You still cold?" He muttered as he watched her hugging herself as her teeth chattered and her entire body was shaking like a plucked string.

She nodded fervently, releasing a shaky breath.

He sighed, running a hand through the part of his hair that wasn't held back. He looked over at the rest of his group, making sure they were definitely asleep. "Come here," He whispered harshly, motioning for her to come to him.

She was about to ask why when he started to take off a few jackets and patted his lap. She timidly crawled towards him and sat atop his knees as he began to wrap his jackets around her small frame before he pulled her tightly against her chest. She gasped when she realized how much warmer he was. Did it have to do with his body? Like how his body healed so quickly? He had been stripped down to the bandages he used as an undershirt, so when Lenalee rested her cheek against his chest she could feel the heat radiate off of him.

She fell asleep quickly in the heat he provided along with the steady beat of his heart to lull her. The breeze made the hair on Kanda's neck stand; however, he could tolerate it. He didn't know why, but he was definitely enjoying the feeling of another body with his. He had never cuddled before, for that matter, he had never even wanted contact with another human. However it made something that he couldn't place flutter in his chest. And it made him smile. And lucky for him, everybody had gone asleep so no one would ever see it.

He held on to her until the sun rose, where he then moved her carefully so that she lied on the ground next to where he sat, nice and close to the dying fire. There was no way in hell that the baka usagi or the baka moyashi would know about Lenalee's sleep. It would be their little secret.

Allen had been the first to wake up and was immediately upset at how stupid the BaKanda was being; no matter who he was, and what abilities he had, it was way too cold for him to be without a shirt. And Kanda didn't need the moyashi to act like his mother. It had taken all of five minutes before they were trying to kill each other and the other two in the group had been woken up and were trying to separate them.

After they had been broken up, Lenalee returned most of the jackets and everyone had eaten a little for breakfast, save for Allen who wiped out his food supply completely, and they got up and left for another day's trek.


End file.
